


EC | Make Me Stay

by EntropyF



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dom Charles, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Beach Divorce, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon, Sub Erik, Telepathic Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyF/pseuds/EntropyF
Summary: Charles本以为在古巴那片地狱般的海滩上，是他和Erik的最后一次见面。然而，后来Erik还总是回来。每一次，Charles都对他说，他可以留下来——他将永远受到从Charles的欢迎。但Erik总是明确表示，Charles将不得不要求这么做。当然，Charles永远不会做出这样的事，尽管每当他说这些话的时候，都能看到Erik跪在他跟前的画面。有一天，他意识到这不仅仅是他的幻觉。Erik真的不知道如何去求得，他想要的东西。





	EC | Make Me Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Me Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871104) by [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds). 

**Section 1**

Erik比Charles预料的要早回来。他本以为，在古巴海滩上 ，是他们见的最后一面。但是Charles从医院回家的那一天，Erik却出现在他卧室的阴影里。

Erik默默地站在他的床边，头盔是Charles全身感官的黑洞，头痛的眩晕集中在那个狭小的空间里。这让他感到恶心，让他想到了闷热沙尘的感觉，硬币的金属质地和纯粹的痛苦。

Charles对他眨了眨眼，Erik瞪着眼睛回望过去，无言。Erik缩回双手，张开嘴。然后一瞬之间合上，几乎是落荒而逃地，从窗户里滑出去，就这么穿过地面，悄无声息。

**Section 2**

Charles又认为_这次_是见他最后一次，但一个月之后，他又来了。Charles刚刚完成了一次艰苦卓绝的物理治疗，当他推动轮椅向前的时候，手臂控制不住地颤抖。此时此刻，他只想来个热水澡，总之是一些可以让他找回人性的东西。没料到的是，Erik出现了。

“Charles，”他仿佛很意外，就像他不是那个潜入Charles窗口，现在正在Charles的桌上乱翻的人。

“Erik，” Charles应答，他太累了以至于没有气力去警惕。他停顿了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，朝他的卧室走去。将底层图书馆和附属客厅直接改造成他的公寓其实更有意义，至少也应该在完成对豪宅其他部分的修改之前。

Erik跟着他，失魂落魄的样子。或者说，至少Charles认为，这就是他的状态。戴着头盔，谁知道呢？Charles一点也不在乎。他把衬衫拉过头顶，暂且扔到床上，拇指钩住运动裤的腰部，然后回头，瞪着Erik。“你难道想一直站在那儿，看着我吗？”他问道。

“你......”他清了清嗓子。“你现在......”

“瘫痪了，” Charles很快说道。“很显然，当需要钉住一个人的L3椎骨时，除了金属之外别无选择，所以我想，你已经知道了。”他向一边倚靠，困难地把裤子和内裤一齐拉到半边臀部上，然后转向另一边。剥光衣服后，他转动轮椅，走向改装后的浴室。他感到自得的一点是，他的身体没有显示出每一根工作的神经是如何兴奋，如何与Erik的审视相协调，如何对应Erik指南针一样搜寻的目光节节战栗。

“这是永久的吗？”Erik问，声音嘶哑。

Charles想去说一些严厉的话。他看着导管，浴缸升降机、起重器，叹了口气。“是的。”

沉默很久，查尔斯关上了他身后浴室的门。

他估计Erik该离开了。当他走出浴室时，一条毛巾绕在脖子上，另一条叠在股下，盖住膝盖。

“我很抱歉，”Erik说，Charles惊得跳了起来，他的身体和精神刚刚从物理治疗和温水中恢复，仍疲惫不堪，他甚至没有注意到Erik意识的嘈杂声响。怎么回事？怎么他没注意到这些？

“你没有戴头盔，” Charles说，他的声音再次响起，如同从前一般。

Erik用手指理顺头发，低头看着他手中那个可恶的东西。“你的脊椎周围有金属，”他最后说道。“不锈钢和钛，四个针脚。这种感觉......不公平。”

Charles看着他，头向一边倾斜，几乎没有意识到自己脸颊上的笑容。“谢谢你，”他最后说出这几个字。

Erik转过头，愤怒的利刃刺穿了他的思绪。可恶的是，Charles却错过了它。“不要_感谢_我，Charles，”他咽了咽口水，说，“我这样对你，我 – –”

“你确实，” Charles打断，“但你不是故意的。你和Moira......实际上，我并没有责怪你们两个。”

“你不？”Erik的声音渐渐小了，他海蓝色的眼睛转向Charles，一丝丝希望在那里闪烁。

“不是为了这个，”查尔斯说。他咬紧牙关，“是为了那个他妈的头盔，为了你接管世界的计划，为了......你带走了我的妹妹，弃我不顾，让我在海滩上流血。为了这些，我还是很生气。”

“你告诉了她 – ”

“我也他妈的是一个的白痴，Erik，”他厉声说道，轮椅从Erik身边经过，他拾起更多衣服穿上，“我......说老实话，我被一切所伤。而当我受伤时，只想一个人。每个人，我希望你们每一个人都离开。我曾试图在你之后，打发走Hank和Alex – –”

“为什么？”Erik问道，声音里充满了愤怒和惊诧。

“真的吗，Erik？你真的想知道一个人在极度痛苦之中，想要隐藏起来的原因吗？不用说你，谁不希望把自己哪怕一点点的脆弱都藏在角落？”

Erik咬紧牙关，没有回音。Charles深吸了一口气，然后开始了解决一条睡裤的漫长过程。这所谓合适的裤子，简直扯淡。当他挣扎着将它拉上来时，肘部从扶手上滑下，他愠怒地哼了一声。Erik想帮忙，很不幸，是倒忙。Charles很满意他停了下来，否则他可能不得不潜入他的脑海，把他变成一个木偶。如果他再试图光顾，就操纵他自己跳回窗外。

当他拉紧裤带时，再次感到呼吸困难，并且，他开始出汗。“我会更好地适应这种情况的，”他自言自语道，“这种适应水平万万不可。”

“你已经住院四个月了，”Erik的声音干瘪无力。

“是的，好吧，”他盯着窗外望去。“其实你可以留下来，任何时候，你知道的，”他说，细若蚊蝇，他不确定Erik是否听到了。

“你是读心者，”Erik说，他的目光集中于Charles头顶，仿佛能在那里钻出一个洞来。“你可以说服我做任何事。”

Erik并不是那个意思。即便如此，Charles脑中仍然一团乱麻，他理不清的衬衫，有关Erik的剪影......不，不，他不会再想那些东西了。Charles抬起头看着Erik。“后会有期，我的朋友，”他说，努力将一切都锁在那个安全的地方，隔绝他人，唯独毒害自己。

**Section 3**

Erik没有离开。他把Raven带回了Xavier大宅，让兄妹二人去交谈，争吵，尖叫，哭泣，最终彼此道歉。他把受伤的同事带给Hank医治，不去管他嫌恶的表情。他把失忆的Darwin带回家，Charles触摸到Darwin的脸颊，情绪由悲到喜，感知Alex眼里心里的快乐与惊喜。眼泪中，他重新回到了最开始的样子，受伤前的自己。

在危机四伏的旅程中，Erik开始带回其他变种人。孩子们从研究机构中解救出来，脱离了骇人的实验项目。他们在学校中安顿下来，教师们开始变得忙碌。对于那些不想同兄弟会并肩作战的成年变种人，他也带了过来。他还带来了Charles的生日礼物。

与此同时，Charles还是周而复始地问Erik，_这次_他会不会留下来。尽管，答案显而易见。他不能让自己不去尝试 – 他需要让Erik知道，他总会在Westchester拥有一席之地，总会在Charles的心中占有一席之地。但每一次，Erik都明确表示，要让他留下来，Charles必须用行动_要求_他留下来，以他永远不会的那种方式，运用他的能力。

当Erik在春末的某一天回来时，他全身上下还滴着血，被困在一个机构里的数月，面容瘦削，憔悴。Charles几乎急疯了，多少星期，不顾一切地找他，那么肯定他不会默默离开，违背他的意愿。但仍然，他内心深处那个小声音呓语“你确定吗？他总是离开，他总会离开。这只是时间问题。”

当Erik倒在Charles脚下的地板上时，他的头落在了Charles的膝盖上。Charles的第一个念头就是到底发生了什么，既对Erik的状态感到恐惧，又对他暂时的安全弥足欣慰。他呼唤Alex和Hank，安慰孩子们，在他睡觉的时候握着Erik的手。但他保留了第二个念头，并在脑海中封锁。因为他已经大获全胜了。Erik知道他真正的归属。

**Section** ** 4**

他恢复过来是在一个星期六的下午，他站在Charles的书房里，目光在湖面上徘徊，一群孩子在那里玩耍。“你感觉怎么样了？”Charles微笑着问道，在他身旁滚动轮椅。

“好些了，”他说道，“谢谢你。”

当Erik感谢Charles时，他从未直视过他的眼睛，总是僵硬和不情愿。他害怕表示感谢，怕被人看出自己的弱点，意识到Erik 真正_想要_的东西，然后将它夺走。

Charles叹了口气。他可以感受到Erik在每条思绪中轰鸣的焦躁，他知道那个时刻已然再次到来，他真的希望......

“你知道的，你可以留下来，”他开始说。

Erik的思绪敏锐起来，“你可以要求我，”他回应。

这个想法就像是Charles头骨底部的一根螺栓：Erik跪在Charles脚下，双手放在他的大腿上，或者，上帝啊，在他背后。他面朝上仰起，保持着平静，然后– – “够了！”Charles出声道，他的呼吸变得急促。他怎么能？他怎么敢这么想Erik，像这样诱捕他？“你真的以为我会这么做吗？”他问道，盯着Erik，恳求他相信。 

Erik眨了眨眼睛，向后退了半步，他的思想开始打结。

“你真的是这么想我的吗？” Charles问道，向他一步步走近。“在你身上发生这么多事情之后，你怎么还认为我会把你的自由夺走？在你......你遭受的虐待以后......你真的认为我会像那样夺走你的能力？”

_拜托，_ _Charles。_

Charles停了下来，睁大了眼睛，盯着他看。“你说什么？”

Erik的牙齿咬合得更紧，目光飘向别处。“没什么，”他回答。

“不，Erik......”

但是他已经转过身来，后背挺直，朝门口走去，Charles有些惊惶。“停下来，”他命令道。

Erik僵住了，他的身体如此静止，以至于Charles必须仔细检查，确保他并没有_迫使_Erik停下来，确保他没有控制Erik，使他成为一个没有自由意志的傀儡。但这一切都是Erik自己的，在紧张中震颤，如此努力想要逃离，同时想要......别的东西。

“过来，”他说，声音坚定，毫不迟疑。理智贯穿情感，在这个绝不可能的男人身上，他感受到了绝对的爱意。

Erik颤抖着吸了一口气，然后转身走向Charles，停在他面前。他的手在抽搐，握紧又松开。他有被这种不寻常吓到。

“你跪在我身上的影像，” Charles温柔地说，“那不是我的想法，对吗？”

Erik的思绪脉动，天旋地转，濒临绝望。Charles能感觉到，他正走向悬崖边缘。“你想让我告诉你，你应该留下来吗？”

Erik脑袋里的声音震耳欲聋，几乎无法解析出他想要什么，他需要什么，他永远想不到的那些事。

“我需要你告诉我，Erik，”Charles说道，异常坚定，“你想要这个吗？”

他向Erik的脑海里发出了一系列的想法，一个又一个整齐地推进。Erik跪在Charles身边，Erik的双手贴在他背后，Erik的嘴唇环绕着Charles的阴茎。

“是的，”Erik嘶哑地说道。他攥紧拳头，下颌紧闭，房间里的金属都在震动。

“呼吸，” Charles说，还记得给他的声音注入同样的权威性。他的脑袋眩晕，欲望将气息填满，令人窒息。还有，虽然他感觉不到，但几乎可以肯定，只要他往下看，他当下就会硬。他把自己的双手紧握成拳，这是为了Erik。其实，这也是为了他自己。这是他曾经渴望的，有机会照料Erik。向他展示，他被深爱着，他是多么完美。他根本不需要时刻的警觉和敌意。

“过来，” Charles招手示意，“为我跪下。”

Erik一下子跪倒在地，以伤及膝盖的力度。他并没有采用坐在臀部上，那种慵懒诱人的姿势。而是保持自己的僵直，像极了囚犯，等待羞辱或处决。Charles的心为他绞痛。

“我需要确认，如果你不喜欢我正在做的事，你要告诉我，”他说道，轮椅向前滚动，接着，他按了刹车。Erik的思绪再次旋转、惶惑，Charles微微皱起眉头。“但我认为你没办法告诉我，不能像这样，”他大声思想着，“而且我不确定我可以信任你的想法，有时它们太矛盾了。我们需要一个没有关联的词。”

_一个世人还没有遗忘的词汇_，他自顾自思考。他瞥了一眼窗外，目光汇进花坛上的一缕阳光。“Foxglove，”他说，同时微笑着看向Erik。“你能说出这个词吗？无论你什么时候想要我停下，在我的脑海里说这个词，或者直接喊出来，我就会停下。“他用手托起Erik的下巴，“你能说一遍吗？”

“Foxglove，”Erik立刻说道，他蓝绿色的眼睛锁定住Charles的瞳孔，目光在Charles面前闪烁，仿佛在寻找什么诡计。

Charles笑了。“很好，那么现在......吻我。”

Erik 猛吸一口气，仿佛刚刚被打了一拳。他倾身向前，修长的手指勾勒出 Charles 下巴的轮廓，呜咽着贴近他的嘴唇。 Charles 托住他的后侧头骨，胡乱抓挠鬓角短发，揪住那些卷曲，刺激蜿蜒进入他的感觉。最不可能的事，极致的完满，他长久爱恋的那个男人和他想要的是同一样东西，这些深深藏于心际，在不伤及任何人的边缘地域，但是 ......Erik 在这里，把自己交给了 Charles ，又是一件让他迷离眩晕的珍贵礼物。

他可能以为自己还在梦里，或者自我欺骗。但在他周围， Erik 的思绪流转着，纠缠不清。他的恐惧，他的望想，他需要撒手，不去做那个控制全局的人，让别人去做这个艰难的抉择！他一生都暗潮涌动的血腥暴力，不是空穴来风，谁值得信任？谁做出抉择 Erik 能够全权倚靠？信任这种东西，人们从来只会把这当作一种工具，一种操纵人的方式 ...... 除了 Charles 。

Charles 拉着 Erik 的头发撩起一点，露出了 Erik 长长的脖子，亚当的苹果在吞咽时上下鼓动。 Erik 的眼睛色泽暗沉，暗夜里带着欲念， Charles 想要。“坐下来，”他说，声音嘶哑。“让我看看你。”

Erik 坐回身，双手按照他想象的方式憩在他的大腿上。他们两人想象的方式已久。 Charles 的视线聚焦在 Erik 的身体，一路向下，循着每一根线条和棱角。绝望到谷底，却又欣然去赴这暗夜之约。“解开你的衬衫，”他说，而 Erik 几乎立刻服从了。他原先思绪的一片混乱，逐渐重新收敛成简单任务，只需准确执行，不用多想，不必多言。“就是这样，” Charles 的声音很柔和。“你现在不必做出任何决定。现在你所做的一切就是完美。亲爱的，让我来照顾你。你真的太漂亮了。”

Erik 精瘦的身躯一点一寸地，从他锁骨上的 V 字凹陷，循迹到粗粝的体毛，一路向下，直到毛发消失在裤子里。下面的隆起让 Charles 猛地吞咽了一口。“站起来，”他说， Erik 抬起头，站了起 来。 Charles 拽着他的皮带环，他把拉近，站到 Charles 的两腿之间。他解开了 Erik 袖口上的小纽扣，轻轻一拉他手臂上的柔软材料，衬衫顺势掉了下来，只有腰部塞进裤子的部分仍固定着。

“你真的太美了，”他呢喃，手掌平滑处抚过 Erik 的下腹，听着 Erik 呼吸中的颤抖。“我想为你做的事情， Erik ，你肯定不知道。”

Erik 清了清嗓子。“我只知道，你会感到惊讶的，”他出声，几乎是低语。

Charles 笑看着他，有些许得意，然后在肚脐上方吻了一下。“虽然，我非常期待被你幻想出的画面惊到，但是今天 ...... ”他解开皮带，松开裤子搭扣， Erik 的声音消失在颤抖的气息之下，他把裤子拉下来，露出内裤里的潮湿一片。

“裤子脱掉，” Charles 说，他的目光锁定在 Erik 的勃起上。“不，亲爱的，只是裤子，那里 ...... 是的。现在来了。“他用手指抚摸着 Erik 大腿根部，阴毛粗糙地刮过 Charles 的指尖。“跪在我腿上。”

Erik 犹豫了一下， Charles 抬起头，将脑袋倾向一侧。“不吗？你不喜欢哪一部分，亲爱的？”

Erik 吞咽了一下，“你的腿 ...... 我不想伤害你。”

Charles 有些生气，“亲爱的，我倒认为这是你最不可能伤害到我的部分。”

Erik 皱起眉头， Charles 握紧了手。“对不起，那是 ...... 我知道你的意思。不管你造成任何伤害，我都感觉不到，所以，你必须小心。但是我并不觉得自己比任何人更加脆弱。“

“但是你仍然可以 ...... ”他有些出神，但 Charles 瞥见了他的想法，这些图像使他的眼睑因纯粹的欲望而颤抖。

“是的，” Charles 说，臀股挪动，向他靠近。“我不能以同样的方式感觉到，但我可以得到心因性勃起 – 也就是高潮。医生们总是告诉我，心灵是最重要的性器官。“他对 Erik 诡秘地笑。

Erik 并没有回以笑容。他用手指抚摸着 Charles 的脸颊， “我很抱歉。”

Charles 全都看见了， Erik 的自我厌恶，他深深相信自己的荼毒，他对周围所有人的痛苦都负有责任，他母亲的死， Charles 的瘫痪，和 Charles 现在不能。“过来，”他用肯定语气，拉着 Erik 跪到自己大腿两侧的轮椅上。他吻了 Erik 一下，两只手臂缠到他的背上，把他拉近，想要抚摸他身上的每一寸肌肤。

但这并不是他最想要的。他拉开一点距离，抬头看着 Erik ，放大的瞳孔，被吻过的嘴唇。他想告诉他，他是多么珍贵，他有多么爱他。他用手滑过 Erik 的胸口，向后倾头看着他， Erik 瘦长的身体蜷缩在 Charles 的身上。

“呆在这里，亲爱的，” Charles 说，他的手覆住 Erik 的小腹，下移，隔着内裤的柔软布料圈住他的阴茎。 Erik 深吸一口气，阴茎在 Charles 的手下跳了起来。“就是这样，就像这样，让我帮你释放。”

“ Charles ，”他沉吟，双手紧抓着 Charles 椅子背后的皮革。

Charles 朝他微笑，把手伸向 Erik 的阴茎，沿着那条长度刷过，布料沿轴滑动。他可以感觉到 Erik 的欲望浸蚀了他的屏障，几乎是压倒性的，但又足够平静，在他可以控制的地步，以确保从他身上吸取每一丝欢愉。“这就对了，亲爱的。”他在 Erik 的胸膛上啄吻，上下抚摸，却令人恼火的轻巧。 Erik 阴茎尖端抵着的布材打湿了， Charles 轻轻压在 湿润的地方，把周围环住，令 Erik 呻吟。

他的另一只手从后面滑入 Erik 的内裤，捂住他的屁股，揉搓臀肉，然后再一次摩擦他的阴茎， Erik 将头往后仰，一只手陷进 Charles 的头发里。 Charles 用舌尖在一个乳头上打转，将松紧带拉离 Erik 的腹部，手钻进去环绕 Erik 的阴茎。他们俩同时发出呻吟。 Charles 伸出手指抹过尖端的前液，手掌下滑，拇指压在 Erik 的龟头上，同时用手指丈量整个周长。继而缓慢抽出，柔软的皮肤像手掌刻上烙印一样热。

Erik 咬着嘴唇，伸手去寻找 Charles 的勃起，那地方仍然困在裤子里， Charles 把他的手拍开。“不，”他说，“你只需要感受， Erik ，让我照顾你。我希望你在我的手中，在我的手指上融化。”

在 Erik 的脑海中，一个粉红色花朵的剪影闪过， Charles 静静地在 Erik 的脸上搜寻。“这是什么？”

Erik 握紧拳头，没有去看 Charles 。“我从来没有让任何人 ...... ”

Charles 缓缓点头。“你想不想要？”

“我不知道，”他说道，沮丧的情绪挫败着他。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Foxglove: 毛地黄，原产西欧的一种植物，有毒性，可用作强心药。  
Adam‘s apple (亚当的苹果): 喉结的西方说法


End file.
